Lilly's Return
by jdrober1991
Summary: What if it was Lilly who came to Howe's at the end of No Turning Back and not the family? What might have happened in that case? Please R&R.


I've always wondered what might have happened if it was Lilly at the end of No Turning Back in the Howe's ending. Here's my take.

* * *

[Howe's. Rooftop. Day. Clementine and Jane are inspecting the greenhouse.]

JANE: The greenhouse is in good shape. You know, maybe we should stay here a while. See how it goes.

[Clementine turns towards the parking lot. Something has caught her eye.]

JANE: Clem?

[She approaches and they look at the parking lot.]

[A person is approaching. We cannot make out many distinguishable features as they are wearing a hoodie over their head, but they look female. They have a duffel bag hanging from their right shoulder and are carrying what looks like a machete.]

[Jane and Clementine look at each other.]

JANE: [Whispering] Come on.

[They head for the door.]

[Front gate. Day. Jane and Clementine arrive as the person approaches.]

JANE: That's close enough.

[The person stops about five feet away.]

JANE: Put the weapon down and take off the bag.

[The person reluctantly complies. Clementine and Jane both look at the person suspiciously.]

PERSON: Is this your place?

[It is, indeed, a woman. Clementine perks up. Her voice sounds familiar.]

CLEMENTINE: Y-Yeah. It is.

WOMAN: Wait. Clementine? Is that you?

JANE: [To Clementine] Wait, you know this woman?

CLEMENTINE: [To Woman] Come a little closer and take off your hoodie.

[The Woman complies. Clementine's jaw drops.]

[It is Lilly. She has changed quite a bit since we last saw her. Her hair has grown longer and is tied into a single braid that hangs down her back. She is wearing a worn jacket and blue jeans. Her face shows signs of weariness, fatigue, and stress. It is obvious that she has been through a lot in the nearly two years that have passed.]

CLEMENTINE: Lilly...

[The shock on her face gives way to anger. Memories of what Lilly did to Carley return.]

CLEMENTINE: You... you go away!

LILLY: Clem...

CLEMENTINE: I said go away! Get lost!

[Lilly casts her eyes downward and guilt overtakes her face. She knows exactly why Clementine is being hostile to her.]

JANE: What's going on?

CLEMENTINE: You remember that story I told you about that woman in my old group who just up and shot that other woman? [Points at Lilly] That's her!

[Jane glares at Lilly.]

JANE: [To Lilly] Is that right?

[Lilly has no idea how to respond. Finally, she speaks.]

LILLY: Clem... please give me a chance.

CLEMENTINE: A chance? [Laughs] I've got one word for you, Lilly. Carley!

[Lilly winces. Clementine has hit a sore spot.]

LILLY: Clem, I can't take back what I did. All I can do is say is that yes, I did a very, very stupid thing.

CLEMENTINE: [Furious] Stupid?! You think killing someone in cold blood is just stupid?!

LILLY: Okay, okay, that wasn't the right word. What I did was inexcusable and I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry.

CLEMENTINE: I'm not the one you should be apologizing to.

LILLY: Well, is Lee in there? Can you bring him out?

[Sadness comes across Clementine's face.]

CLEMENTINE: He's... dead. They all are.

LILLY: [Shocked] All of them?!

[Clementine nods.]

LILLY: Oh, my God...

[She is not sure how to take this. A.J. begins acting up.]

CLEMENTINE: Jane, could you take him? I'll deal with her.

JANE: Sure.

[Jane takes A.J. and goes inside.]

LILLY: Who is she, anyway?

CLEMENTINE: Her name's Jane.

LILLY: Well, when she comes back out, could you let me tell her my side of the story?

CLEMENTINE: What's there to tell? You killed Carley and you didn't even care, then-

LILLY: [Cutting her off] I care now.

CLEMENTINE: [Fiercely] Do not interrupt me! You killed Carley and didn't even care, then you had the nerve to start crying and sniveling and acting like you were the victim!

LILLY: I didn't want you guys to just leave me behind to die.

CLEMENTINE: What were we supposed to have done? If we kept you with, what if you later started thinking that maybe I was the one who made that deal with the bandits and you blew me away?

LILLY: [Hurt] Sweetheart, I would never hurt you.

[Clementine scoffs.]

LILLY: Clem, I snapped, okay? I was just under so much stress with what happened to my dad, the missing supplies, the raid, and having to leave the motel. When Carley told me off like that, something overcame me and I couldn't help it. When people snap, they usually do things they would never, ever do. If I wasn't in the shape I was, do you honestly think I would have done that to her?

CLEMENTINE: But why the hell did you pick on her? Ben, I could understand. But why her? She was with us since the beginning.

LILLY: I knew Lee would never risk your life like that and I knew that neither Kenny, as much as I hated him, or Katjaa would risk Duck's life. So that left two people: Carley and Ben. I obviously suspected Ben, but I also thought that Carley was acting suspicious.

CLEMENTINE: By asking what the supplies were? I would ask what the supplies were and you never questioned me!

LILLY: Look, Clem, looking back, I agree that it was a pretty stupid excuse to blame her, but you have to understand that I wasn't thinking clearly. Think about it and put yourself in my shoes. Your father was killed in front of you, bandits attack your home almost every day, you find that precious supplies are missing, you realize that someone in your group, someone you might trust, may be a traitor, then you later have to abandon it. Would you be in the right state of mind?

[Clementine looks down. Lilly is right.]

CLEMENTINE: [Sighs] I guess not.

LILLY: [Sad] I never got a chance to properly thank Lee for trying to save my dad, you know.

CLEMENTINE: [Angry again] He hated you for what you did.

LILLY: [Sighs] I don't blame him.

CLEMENTINE: That's another reason why you aren't welcome, Lilly. You're ungrateful! Your dad HATED Lee! No matter what he did, Lee could not get on your dad's good side. Despite that, he tried to save him. He risked his friendship with Kenny to try to save your dad and what thanks did he get? You kill the only person who truly understood him! You know what Lee told me afterwards? He said that if he had another chance, he would have helped Kenny smash your dad's head! Also- [Lilly cuts her off]

LILLY: [Crying] Stop it! Just stop it! Yes, I killed Carley! I killed her, but I paid for it, didn't I?! You guys kicked me out of the group and left me on the side of the road to die, with no food, weapons, or anything to defend myself with! I killed Carley and I am so, so, so sorry! I know that an apology isn't worth shit, but it's all I have! I knew I screwed up the moment I pulled the trigger! I know I didn't act like it, but I did! I knew when I saw Carley hit the ground that I was going to get it and I did! I've been alone for almost 2 years and have hardly seen anyone. A few weeks ago, a walker grabbed me and almost bit me. Haven't I been punished enough?

[Clementine has to admit that Lilly has raised a couple of good points.]

LILLY: Look. [Opens her duffel bag and dumps it out on the ground. There is a few cans of food and a couple of bottled drinks] This is all I have and [Holds up her machete. It is very rusted, worn, and looks ready to break] I don't know how many hits this has left. I've been walking for weeks. Please, Clem. Please give me a chance. Let me make try to make things right.

[Clementine is silent for a while, then looks at Lilly.]

CLEMENTINE: How long will you give Jane and I time to talk about this?

LILLY: [Slightly relieved] Take all the time you need.

CLEMENTINE: Okay. [Turns to walk inside, then stops and looks back at Lilly] I see you eyeing that lock, Lilly. Don't even think about it.

[She heads inside.]

[Howe's storeroom. Day. Jane has just gotten A.J. to fall asleep. Clementine approaches.]

JANE: He's asleep.

CLEMENTINE: Great. Well, what do you think?

JANE: I don't trust her. I'm already wary of trusting anyone these days, but from the stories you told me about her, I do not want her here with us.

CLEMENTINE: I agree, but... let's let her in.

JANE: Why?

CLEMENTINE: Lilly made a couple of good points, plus she may be useful.

JANE: What good points?

CLEMENTINE: She wasn't well in the head when that happened. She had been through a lot and the pressure just got to her. Plus, turning her away would make me a hypocrite.

JANE: How so?

CLEMENTINE: [Glaring at her] You're pretty much a murderer yourself. You tricked me into killing Kenny, yet I'm letting you stay.

[Jane looks away.]

JANE: Good point.

CLEMENTINE: But you and I are gonna lay down the law and make her understand that we are in charge, not her. She's not gonna do any of what she did at the motor inn.

[Front gate. Day. Lilly is still waiting. Clementine approaches and unlocks the gate.]

CLEMENTINE: Alright, Lilly, you get one chance. You hear me? ONE chance. You screw up even once, you're out.

LILLY: [Smiling] Thank you, Clem.

[She enters.]

Howe's storeroom. Day. Lilly is admiring all the pallets and supplies.]

LILLY: This is great! We can hold out here for weeks. We'll have to carefully ration supplies, set up- [Clementine cuts her off.]

CLEMENTINE: Not so fast. You're not doing what you did at the motor inn. You're not deciding who gets to eat, you're not deciding who's on watch, you're not- [Lilly cuts her off]

LILLY: [Annoyed] Clem, Clem, Clem. Honey, I understand what you're trying to do, but do you really think that I'm gonna be taking orders from a 10-year-old?

[Jane appears.]

JANE: You'll be taking orders from me.

LILLY: [Scoffs] Excuse me, but you and I haven't even been properly introduced.

JANE: [Somewhat sarcastically] Name's Jane. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lilly.

CLEMENTINE: Lilly, do you want a chance or not?

[Lilly says nothing. She finally makes the realization that whether she likes it or not, Jane and Clementine are in charge.]

JANE: We need to take some bags of mulch up to the greenhouse and could really use some help.

LILLY: [Somewhat reluctantly] Sure.

[Jane and Clementine walk away to grab the bags.]

LILLY: [To herself] Think I might have been better off alone.

[She joins them.]

* * *

Next chapter will be an alternate storyline.


End file.
